Les amis d'internet
by Cherry Maxwell Jones
Summary: UA et un peu OOC sûrement... Gilbert en a juste marre de se faire houspiller par sa grand-mère et lui envoie un mail pour le dire le fond de sa pensée... Confession fic again / Les fans de Gil, me tuez pas, je l'aime aussi, mais cet écrit reflète en partie ce que je pense de Gilbert


**Titre :** Les Amis d'Internet

**Disclaimer :** Gilbert appartient à Himaruya Hidekaz, pas à moi u_u

**Résumé :** UA et ptête OOC Gilbert en a marre de se faire engueuler par sa grand-mère car il peut pas en placer une... Alors il décide de lui envoyer un mail pour lui exposer son point de vue sans être interrompu...

**Musiques écoutées pendant l'écriture :** Attention, c'est MEGA joyeux ! *party hard* « Cellar Door » de Escape The Fate et « Don't Cry » de Guns N' Roses

**Note de l'auteure :** Oui, j'adore écrire des « confessions », je sais pas pourquoi... Et je kiffe les trucs déprimants... Et je dédie ce texte à tous mes poteaux du net qui sont franchement super : Lady Sovay, Emi, Sey, Neko, Cutie, Anna, Mattay, sérieux les gens, c'est la première fois qu'on se montre si gentil avec moi, I love all of you, my bitches~

* * *

Je soupire et raccroche. J'en ai marre d'être pris pour un débile profond car j'ai plus d'amis « virtuels » que « réels ». C'est pas des cyborgs, mais des êtres humains derrière leur écran ! Je parle avec des gens sur des forums, oui et après ?! Je suis pas un forever alone accroc à cleverbot, et ça, elle veut pas le comprendre ! C'est le troisième coup de fil de Oma cette semaine, le troisième où elle me laisse pas en placer une. C'est décidé, je lui envoie un mail, là au moins, je pourrai m'exprimer !

J'ouvre un nouvel ongle de ma fenêtre internet et me connecte à ma boîte mail. Je sélectionne le destinataire, ma chère grand-mère.

« Hallo Oma !

C'est Gilbert. Comme tu me laisses pas en placer une au téléphone, j'ai pas le choix et te contacte par mail, au moins-je pense-tu liras ce que j'ai à dire. T'es pas la seule à vouloir donner ton opinion !

D'abord, déjà, arrête d'essayer de me changer, verstanden ?! Je suis comme je suis et je me conviens très bien comme ça !

Après et surtout, mes amitiés sur le net. Oui, ma vie sociale se passe derrière un écran. Oui, je suis heureux comme ça.

Tu vois, les amis d'internet, ils s'en foutent de ce à quoi tu ressembles, contrairement à toi. Les amis d'internet, ils te jugent pas, ils te donnent leur opinion. Les amis d'internet, ils sont moins longtemps dans ta vie qu'un ami réel, mais ils te soutiennent mieux, tu peux être toi-même avec eux.

Tu vois, les amis d'internet, ils veulent pas te changer. Ils t'acceptent et te rendent meilleurs. D'ailleurs, tu rencontres souvent des gens comme toi. Et toi, tu sais quoi de moi ? Mon nom, mon âge, mes activités dans la vie-et encore!-, mes goûts-je suis pas sûr- ? C'est bien, bravo ! Tu veux une médaille ? Les amis d'internet savaient, savent, et sauront toujours plus de choses à mon sujet que toi. L'écran est un bouclier. Un peu comme une vitre blindée, en sorte. Tu te montres à eux, mais y'a toujours un rempart. L'écran.

Tu vois, les amis d'interner font passer passer les amis de la « craie vie » pour des sales cons. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire « Peut-être, mais une amitié avec des gens que tu vois dure plus longtemps. » Peut-être, mais ça cache combien de mensonges derrière ces loooooooooongues amitiés ?! De toutes façons, mes amitiés durent rarement plus d'un an.

Et puis, tu vois, je vois pas pourquoi je me justifie sur ce que je fais. J'ai 23 ans ! Je suis plus un gosse ! Je fais ce que j'aime, c'est tout ! C'est MA vie, ça te concerne pas, okay ? Ne t'en mêle plus, merci !

Passe une bonne journée

Gilbert »

Ah mais je vous jure ! Ce qu'il faut pas faire pour dire ce qu'on pense ! Bon, évidemment, je lui dis pas que mes plus belles rencontres sont les plus éloignées en distance. Que ma seule amitié « réelle » qui dure depuis plus de 3 ans est à sens unique, je suis le seul à me soucier d'elle, elle, elle s'en fout de la gueule et je crois qu'elle me ment pour que j'arrête de me confier à elle.

Les gens que vous rencontrez en ligne sont vos plus belles rencontres. Et ces gens-là, vous voyez, ils sont géniaux. Ces gens-là, on les rencontre jamais, et pourtant, on en crève d'envie pour les serrer dans nos bras. Généralement, on se retrouve entre âmes bousillées. Et bien qu'ils soient en pièces, bien plus que vous, ils trouvent la force et vous disent bonjour. Et ce bonjour, ils savent pas ce qu'il fait. Ils ont pas conscience d'à quel point vous vous sentez chanceux de les avoir. Ils savent pas qu'ils vous ont plus ou moins sauvé la vie. Ils savent que vous avez mal. Ils savent trouver les mots justes pour vous faire aller mieux et rire. La meilleure partie, c'est l'échange de numéro.

Là, vous échangez des sms. Dès que possible. Vous voulez les appeler. Tout le temps. Entendre leur voix vous rassurer. Vous faire rire. Ils vous feraient presque sourire. Mais vous ne vous sentez pas méritants. Quand la sonnerie sms retentit, admettez-le, il y a TOUJOURS un nom que vous espérez voir apparaître. Celui de l'ami à qui vous tenez le plus. Et cette mini-déception qui s'envole presque aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée quand vous lisez le message.

Dans vos amis internet, il y en a toujours un qui est spécial. Avouez-le, un pseudo vous est venu en tête, et vous avez une espèce de petit sourire en coin. Ce petit sourire triste et les larmes qui montent car jamais vous pourrez lui expliquer la nature de vos sentiments à son égard. Ça va au-delà de l'amitié. Bien au-delà ! C'est même pas fraternel. Ça va encore au-delà. Vous êtes pas amoureux, non du tout. Vous pensez tout le temps à cette personne si spéciale. Vous l'aimez de tout votre cœur. Un seul mot de sa part et vous prenez voiture, train, bus, avion juste pour le/la prendre dans vos bras et le/la consoler. Cette personne, qui depuis qu'elle est dans votre vie, a plus de valeur que n'importe qui à vos yeux. Celle dont la perte vous crèverait le cœur. Et vous pouvez pas mettre de mots là-dessus. Je connais ça.

Ce sont toujours les meilleurs qui vivent le plus loin. Moi-même, mes deux meilleurs amis vivent à l'étranger. On correspond en anglais, car je parle ni français, ni espagnol, et eux, ils parlent pas allemand. Mais ils m'ont tous les deux dit :

**« You may be lonely, but you're not alone. We love you and we're here for you. »**

Et ça, évidemment, je le dirai pas à ma grand-mère, car je connais sa réaction.

* * *

FIN \o/

Cette fic est spéciale pour moi... J'espère qu'elle vous a plu~ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ^^)/

**Remercions now: **

**Lady Sovay, Sey, Neko, Emi, Anna, Cutie, Mattay (oui, oui, elle a fait pour moi) qui m'ont inspirée cette fic... **

**Ma grand-mère jamais contente qui m'a encore engueulée**

**Et tous les lecteurs anonymes et les reviewers si y'en a o/**

**Merci, jvous kiffe genre comme ça *étire les bras au max* les gens! \o/**


End file.
